Halfblood Werewolf
by Death Note Owner13
Summary: Percy screamed as his bones shifted and the pain increased. He coughed and blood spewed out of his muzzle. Jet black fur spread over his newly formed body. Then it was over. Percy stumbled over to the lake and saw his reflection. A large wolf stared back.
1. I smell a wolf?

Death Note Owner13: I don't own the Percy Jackson and The Olympians serious. I wish I did... I really like this book series... now I am just rambling... gomen... I mean sorry... hehe Japanese. New story, hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Percy Jackson walked slowly up the hill to his summer camp, Camp Half-Blood. He came up to the shield that circled the camp. It prevented monsters from entering the camp. The source of the shield was a magical tree where the golden fleece was held on the lower branch. There was a small dragon about the size of a large wolf guarding the tree's fleece.

It lifted it's head when Percy approached, sniffed the air and growled at him. It pulled back his lips revealing large sharp teeth. The spiny frill on it's back rose up and it's pupils slitted. Percy eyed the dragon wearily, unsure how to react. The dragon stood up ready to attack when a growl went through the air, but it did not come from the dragon. Percy pulled back his own lips and let loose a growl. His own teeth were large and sharp.

_Let me pass._

The dragon started to whimper, it backed up and tucked it's ears back, tail under it, head down low. It was backing down.

He smiled at it, flashing two sharp pairs of larger than normal canine teeth.

"Good boy." he walked passed the dragon slowing slightly when crossing over the boarder.

"Ah, Percy! Glad to see that you could make it." a voice called up to him from down the hill.

Percy looked down and saw Chiron. Percy closed his eyes, threw up a waving hand in greetings and flashed a huge grin of fangs. Chiron galloped up the hill on his four horse legs.

He smiled at Percy, not noticing the fangs.

"Hi, Chiron. It's great to see you again. So what's up? Anything new?"

"Nothing here? Anything interesting happened to you?"

Thoughts flashed through Percy's head. Pain, blood, freedom, the wild

"Nothing much, but my mother's boyfriend told me he was going to ask her to marry him."

"That's great, Percy!" Chiron trotted in place for a few steps.

Percy looked around him at the camp, at his home. Then a thought struck him.

"Do you know where Annabeth and Grover are?"

"Hm? Oh yes, they are down at the sparring arena."

"Thanks, Chiron, see ya later!" The young half-blood yelled after him. He turned and ran, at a speed almost nonhuman, to the sparring arena.

Chiron watched Percy run off. He did not tell the boy that he had seen the way the dragon reacted to him or the fact that he slowed down when crossing the shield. Chiron shook his entire body, his tail flicking at his legs.

_Something is up. I just hope everything is okay._

_

* * *

_

Percy ran all the way to where Annabeth and Grover were. He approached the clearing silently. He saw them sitting on a log together. Annabeth was reading a Greek book, Grover drawing in the dirt with a long stick. Percy smile at his friends but he staid hidden in the shadows of the forest. Grover's head popped up and he looked around them.

His higher sense nose sniffed and he tried to place the scent. Percy cursed. He had been down wind but it had shifted direction. His now stronger, more predator smell was now wafted over to the half goat.

"What is it, Grover?" Annabeth asked.

"I-I smell a. . . wolf?" Grover stood up, his prey instincts wanting to take over.

"What? But how can that-"

"Hey, you guys!" Percy jumped suddenly from the trees.

"BAAAAAAAAAAA!" Grove bleated. He backed up quickly and tripped over the log he had been sitting on earlier. Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"Percy! It's great to see you! We were getting a little worried about you."

She threw her arms around him in a hug.

"We thought that you weren't going to come this year!"

Percy chuckled "You know all the monsters would have killed be by then"

Grover finally picked himself off the ground and punched Percy playfully in the arm. Percy winced as pain seared up his arm. The pain raged up his shoulder and down to the pit of his stomach. His eye sight took on a tunnel vision but he was able to pull himself back. Neither of his friends noticed

"Hey man, don't scare me like that. I almost had a heart-attack!"

Grover smiled as he shifted his weight between his hooves. Percy smiled back at his best friend.

"It's great to see you to, man" Percy replied with another toothy grin.

_RIIIIIING!_ the dinner bell rang, the noise echoing through the entire summer camp.

"Looks like it's time for dinner." Annabeth turned to him "You coming?"

"Nah, I'm not that hungry. I think I'm just going to go to bed early." Percy's smile slipped a little before he turned back to his cabin, the sun just starting to set.

* * *

Percy laid down on his bed inside his cabin. He pulled off his shirt slowly and looked at the dry blood crusted bandage that was wrapped around his upper arm. He pulled off the bandage slowly and it started to bleed again. Percy sighed and started to wrap a clean bandage around the bite wound. Grover had to have punched him there.

_Tomorrow night. Tomorrow night was the first full moon of the next three nights._

Pain racked his body and he shook. It was just a simple tremor, his body reminding him of the next night. Percy took a deep breath in a ignored the pain. It wasn't even a full moon yet he could feel the wolf inside him wanting to run free. It didn't matter if that wolf was him or not.

The pain of the transformation was enough to cause him to want to die every time. That didn't matter though, he was a werewolf and that was that.


	2. PERCY! WHERE ARE YOU!

Death Note Owner13: I don't own Percy Jackson and The Olympians serious! Although I wish I did because if I did it would just be so awesome!! I could really make Percy a werewolf! That and he would not end up with Annabeth because I'm a yaoi fangirl!! YAOI!! hehe, gomen, i'm rambling like I did in the first chapter... hehe. Again goman

...

Percy sat in his cabin, waiting for sleep to come and cover him. He knew tomorrow night would drain him. Percy always had to transform on a full moon. He could never stop the transformation, and it always hurt when he did transform. Percy usually, during the change screamed and begged no one for the pain to stop.

It wasn't like Percy could only transform on a full moon though, he could turn into his wolf self whenever he pleased. Percy just loved the feeling of the moon shining down on his jet black pelt. The full moon almost seemed to give him more freedom, and when he howled his problems to the world it seemed that only the moon listened. Percy sighed as he remembered when he first became a werewolf.

...

"Hey Mom, Paul, I'm going out for a walk. I'll be back before dinner!" Percy yelled to his mom and Paul, his mom's boyfriend. Sally looked up from making dinner as Paul was setting the kitchen table, "OK, just be back soon, the sun has already set." his mom walked over to him and then whispered in his ear, "and don't forget Riptide" Percy smiled and nodded yes to Sally. She smiled back at her halfblood son as he opened the door and ran off to the lake that was about a 10 minute walk from here.

It was dark as Percy jogged up to the edge of the forest, he remembered when he and his mom lived in an apartment in the middle of New York. His mom had gotten a new job and a lot of money so the Jacksons and Paul moved out to a small cabin that was in the woods, it was pretty far from the city. Percy really like it a lot here, he could run around and make a lot of noise and there were no neighbors to yell at him, but he didn't do that very often because he like to watch the nature. Plus there was a lake not far from here he liked to hang out by.

Although the fish were very talkative sometimes. He could just see the lake past the trees when a low deep growl came from the bushes just past him. Percy stopped and his hand subconsciously went to Riptide, his sword disguised as a pen, inside his back pocket of his blue jeans. Percy slowly turned around as a giant white dog slowly stalked out of the bushes. "Hello there big guy, are you lost?" Percy questioned as he knelled down and outstretched his right hand for the dog to sniff. The dog stared at him, its pure white slivery white pelt almost seemed to glow. It suddenly crunched low, its teeth bared and a low growl came deep from inside its chest.

Percy's smile fell from his lips as he slowly stood and started to back away. _SNAP, _Percy stepped on a branch that lay on the ground, the sliver dog lunged at him, set off by the sound. Percy's eyes widened and he turned and ran towards the lake, the huge dog on his heels. _If I can make it to the lake I can fight it off._ Percy dared to look back just as the slivery white animal made a lung at him. He spun on the spot and the dog turned and bit him on top side of his right arm.

It stung, no more than stung, it felt like he was being stabbed with a white hot knife filled with poison to make it hurt more. Suddenly the dog turned and ran, as if it was afraid of what it had just done. Percy stumbled up, the weight of the huge dog had pushed him to the ground. He tripped and almost crawled to the lake, the pain was so great and it was getting worse and had started to spread up and down his arm. It was wet and Percy noticed that red iron blood seeped out of the bite.

Smoke was coming off of the wound. Percy fell to his knees in front of the lake. He plunged his entire arm into the lake, waiting for it to heals him. It didn't, the water that usually healed him stung and burned the bite even more. It spread throughout his entire body, the pain was so great that Percy's world spun and blurred. _Young lord is hurt! What do we do?! HELP SOMEONE!! _the fish screamed. Every sound hurt Percy's head. "Shut up you stupid fish, you're making it worse!" Percy screamed through clenched teeth.

The fish seemed to shrink back at his anger. Percy stumbled to his feet. A sudden wave of excruciating pain ripped through his body, Percy threw his head back into the air and let loose a scream that seemed more like a howl than anything. He stumbled back from the lake and tripped and fell back. The sound of crunching filled Percy ears, the pain was almost unbearable. The crunching was from his bones, they were changing. His arm and legs crunched and formed into what seemed like the legs of a dog, his hands shrunk and shoved into paws.

Percy's tail bone lengthened and his face scrunched up and lengthened into a muzzle. "W-what's happening t-to me. N-no please! PLEASE! MAKE IT STOP! IT HURTS! AGHHHHH!! PLEASE! JUST STP!!" Percy screamed as the pain increased. Percy coughed and blood spewed out of his mouth/muzzle. Jet black fur spread over his body, his clothes seemed to melt under the fur. Percy threw his head back and sung to the moon. Once he stopped he slowly stood on his four wobbly legs. He walked slowly over to the lake and looked at his reflection, a giant dog stared back at him.

Percy yelped and jump back, his breath was heavy and he slowly looked back at himself. The dog, no wolf, no Percy had jet black fur and his eyes seemed to be deep black with what seemed to have a slivery white glow around his pupils. He started to shake and whimper in fear. _I'm a monster, a werewolf. What will Mom and Paul think? What will the campers think? What will the gods think? What about my father? If the gods find out I'm a monster they might kill me! Then I have to keep it a secret! If I don't than I dead! _Percy's mind was racing.

"PERCY! WHERE ARE YOU?!" a shout echoed through the forest. Percy stiffened and his fur stood on end. His mom and Paul were looking for him, he'd been gone for to long! _Oh no! They can't see me like this!_ Percy turned and ran on all fours. Percy's heart was racing. _WOW! I love this, I feel so free, so wild! Like there is no trouble in this world! _Percy let out a happy laugh witch sounded more like short yipes and yowls. He howled his happiness, his freedom, his love for the run to the moon that shun above. It seemed to shine down on Percy's pelt and he couldn't help but feel energy rip through his paws, with a burst of energy Percy was running faster than ever. The wind blew in his face and his strong hind leg muscles pushed him forward.

Percy felt like the world was his and he was never to be hurt. Suddenly a wonderful smell hit his wolf noise and he came to a silent sliding halt. He could just barely hear the two adults looking for his human self in the distance, but they were to far away to get him now. The smell hit his nostrils again. Percy's head wavered as he found the source of the wonderful smell. It was a young deer. Looked like it had just been abandoned by it's mother. Perfect, young animals like this were easy pray. To stupid and young to know when to run but big enough to make a great meal. Percy slaked forward, un seen or smelled by the young animal.

He got closer and closer when suddenly he lunged. The deer didn't even have time to turn before Percy had it pined and it's throat was in his muzzle. He killed it before it even had time to cry out. He started to eat his dinner. It was wonderful, better than any food he had ever had. With his belly full he waddled over to a nice soft bunch of leaves hidden under a bush and curled up, his tail covered his nose. Percy fell into his dreams of wolves, deer, and open fields to run in.

...

Percy smiled at the memory of when he first became a werewolf, that was two months ago. When he awoke he was still in his wolf form but he quickly learned how to switch back a forth. It was funny, and good news that when he changed back he still had his clothes. They were a little dirty and his shirt were the bite was, still open and fresh, was bloody but Percy was just happy that he wasn't naked. He sighed and rolled back his sleeve of his shirt were a bandage was wrapped around the bite.

Percy knew that no water or Nector of the Gods would heal it. It would have to heal on it own, witch was taking some time. Scars also covered his body and some still open wounds, he had gotten into fights with dogs, other wolfs and werewolves, a hunter with a gunshot and animal control. He sighed and slid off of his bed in his cabin and went over to the salt fountain in the corner of the room.

Percy threw in the gold coin and chanted the word needed and then said "Sally Jackson" His mom showed up, she was sitting at the kitchen table with coffee in front of her, used tissues all around her and Paul sitting by her side with his arm wrapped around her. She was crying into her hands, a crumple up tissue in her hand. Percy felt horrible that he couldn't have contacted her sooner, but he had to get to camp. Paul already knew he was a halfblood so he had no worry about why he was about to talk through a mist in the middle of the kitchen.

"Mom?" Percy asked. Sally's head shot up and turned towards the mist. "PERCY!" she screamed. Paul smiled slightly, seeing that Percy was alive. Sally looked as if she was ready to jump through the communication and hug Percy to death. "Where have you been?! Are you at camp?! Are you alright?! Are you hurt?! Should we come there?! I'll go pack so tha-" "Mom, I'm fine, and you know that you can't enter the camp." Sally looked at her son and suddenly burst into tears.

"Oh Percy, we heard you scream and went out to find you. We heard you start screaming about how much it hurt! When we got to where we had heard you all we found was blood! We were both scared! We thought that a monster had gotten you!" "Sorry Mom, their was a monster but I killed but had to run, more were coming. I'm sorry I couldn't call or something but I wanted to get to camp as fast as possible," Percy lied easily.

His mom seemed to breath a sigh of relief at know that he son was alright. "It's good to know your fine," Paul said. Percy smiled and nodded. "I have to go, bye love ya" He said. Percy waved his hand through the mist and it disappeared. Last he saw was his mom's puffy eyes as she smiled and waved bye. Unknown to Percy, it would be sometime before he saw his mother again.


	3. Pan, Clarisse, and Silver

Death Note Owner13: I don't own PJO. Or anything else I might trow in here. New chapter, I hope y'all enjoy!!

**...**

Pan, the satyr God of all thing wild and wilderness, sat inside his home hidden deep inside a forest never to be found. "I see that Percy Jackson, the son of Poseidon is a werewolf." Pan spoke to the forest, the trees wind and leaves seemed to sway in an answer. "He shall be chosen to help me rebuild the wild and keep it in balance." a bird flew down and landed in front of Pan.

It looked up at the greek god with a curious gaze. It tilted its head as if asking a question. _Can he handle this along with the destiny the other gods have forced upon him? _"I'm not sure and I hopefully will be able to get young Percy out of the stupid so called destiny that the gods forced on him. They just want him to do the work the don't want to." the bird nodded its head. "Dear halfblood werewolf, you shall save us all."

**...**

Percy walked up the golden fleece's hill and over the boarder, the dragon lifted its head and saw Percy. It did not growl or attack for it seemed to understand why the young werewolf was up. Percy passes over the boarder, slowing just slightly.

He started jogging over to the near by forest. Percy reached the edge and looked up at the trees of his wild new home, "Looks like this forest is going to have a hunter to night" and with that he stalked his way in.

**...**

Clarisse watched as Percy left his cabin, he looked around to see if he was being followed then slowly walked his way to the other side of camp. Percy made his way over to the hill, then Clarisse realized _Jackson is leaving the camp! Oh man he is in so much trouble! Just you wait!! _Clarisse quickly put on some new clothes and ran out of her own cabin.

She quietly started to follow Percy. They walked over the boarder, Clarisse noticed he slowed slightly, and the dragon just watched as Percy left the camp, not even blinking an eye._ Strange _thought Clarisse. She secretly followed Percy until Percy stood outside a forest. _I thought Percy would go to the beach, not a forest._ Percy said something that Clarisse couldn't make out and then ran into the forest. Clarisse silently ran behind him, a few meters behind.

Finally Percy stopped in a small clearing, he sat down on the ground and just watched the night. After a minuet or so Clarisse was getting impatient, waiting wasn't something she was good at. Finally something started to happen. Moonlight broke through the tree's leaves and light up the clearing. Percy stiffened and sucked in a shaky breath. Suddenly he lifted his head and let a ear splinting scream break the silence.

It sounded so pain filled that even the hairs on the back of Clarisse's neck stood up. He tried to stand up but an invisible force pushed him to his hands and knees. It was starting to scare Clarisse, she had never seen Percy in pain or heard him scream like that. It almost sounded inhuman. "AHHHH!! NOOO STOP!! PLEASE! IT HURTS!" Percy screamed to no one.

Clarisse couldn't take it anymore, even though she didn't like Percy, he was a halfblood and family and she had to help him. She rushed out from the bush she had hidden behind, she knelt down next to Percy. He now lay on the ground, scrunched up trying to get away from the pain. Clarisse flipped him over carefully. Percy now lay in Clarisse's arms. He looked up at her, fear showed in his eyes. "C-Clarisse? Wha- AHHH!!" Percy was cut short from some pain.

"Jackson, w-what's going on?" Clarisse tried to keep her voice from shaking. "P-please, I d-don't want you t-to see... to know. N-no one can." Percy said through short rasping breathes. "What do you mean? Not see what?" Clarisse asked. Percy was about to say something when he screamed again to the sky.

Crunching sounds filled the air and Clarisse watched in awe struck silence. Percy's body started to change and from. Dark black fur spread over his new body. He coughed and blood spewed over his now muzzle. Clarisse looked down at the now wolf she held in her arms. "J-Jackson?"

**...**

Clarisse smiled as she watched Percy run around a field. His black fur shined against the moon. He was having a fun time waking and chasing the bunnies from their burrow. He was just playing with them but now he was hungry, Percy grabbed one by its hind leg. Clarisse watched with wide eyes as Percy ripped apart the bunny (AN: POOR BUNNY!) and devoured it.

He stood licked his muzzle clean and pranced over to her. Clarisse stood up and they started to walk back t the forest. Clarisse started to walk ahead of Percy. Percy let a growl from his throat and pounced on her. The next thing Clarisse knew she had her back pressed to the ground and a very angry wolf growling and baring its teeth at her. Percy's now deep red brown eyes said it all.

**_I'm_**_ dominate. Not _**_you_**_. You walk _**_behind_**_ me. Got it? _Clarisse all but got the message, she nodded her head in a strained yes. Percy stopped growling and backed off of her. He stalked ahead of her, his head and tail held hight in obvious dominance. Clarisse just shook the dirt off of her and followed behind Percy, she knew he was the leader, and so did he.

**...**

"So how did this happen" Clarisse asked a now human Percy. "It's a long story" Percy replied, he seemed tired but Clarisse was going to get answers now. "Well we got a long time until the sun rises and we have to get back to camp. He sighed and started his story, he told her how he became a werewolf, why he didn't tell anyone and how he felt.

"I'm glad that I became a werewolf because I just feel so much more free, but afraid because what if the others don't accept me and the gods will think of me as a monster and might kill me." Percy raised his head to look at the sky, the stars starting to fade as the sun just started to rise. "Don't worry, it'll all work out in the end. Trust me, Percy" Clarisse said as she looked at him.

He really looked cute and now that she looked, Percy was pretty well built. Strong muscles on his arms but not so much, his shirt was just tight enough to show off his body. _What the hell am I thinking?! I am not falling for him! My dad hates him and so should I!! _Clarisse thought to her self. Percy looked over at her, his now blue green eyes filled with wounder. "You called me Percy." he stated.

Clarisse blushed before she socked him in the arm. "Did not! Your hearing things Jackson. Come on lets get back to camp." Clarisse said. Percy got up and they started to walk, Clarisse once again made the mistake to walk in front and hold her head to high. Percy let a growl escape his throat, Clarisse turned and saw that his once blue-green eyes were now red-brown.

Although he was in his human form he showed his unusually sharp k-9 teeth to her. Now that Clarisse looked, his nails were also sharp and to a point. "**I told you, I'm dominate. Now behind**" Percy growled out. Clarisse backed up and stood behind him. He nodded, satisfactory. They once again started there way back towards camp, Percy in the front, his head held high.

**...**

Chiron was just walking outside to check the camp borders when he saw Percy and Clarisse walking down from the hill that held the golden fleece's tree and the way out of camp. Confused, Chiron trotted over to them. Once they noticed him, they stopped walking. "Where you two outside the camps borders?" Chiron asked calmly.

Percy opened his mouth to reply but Clarisse beat him to it. "Well, you see Chiron, we both heard something outside and we went to investigate, turned out it was a very weak monster at the border, we killed it easily"**(1) **she said. Percy stood next to her, nodding his head in agreement.

Chiron stared at them for a second. _But they hate each other yet the worked together and are now agreeing with each other? Must be a full moon _**(2) **Chiron thought. "Fine, go on, breakfast will start soon." both kids nodded and jogged over to the mess hall, Percy in the lead.

**...**

Annabeth and Grover looked up as Percy walked in the door with... Clarisse?_ What the heck? _Both of them thought. Percy and Clarisse said their goodbyes and went to their own table. The entire mess hall was quiet as they watched them, wondering what was going on. Percy sat down and looked around, everyone was looking between Percy and Clarisse, some glancing at Annabeth.

"What? Am I missing something?" Percy asked the mess hall, his voice echoed around the quiet room. Everybody broke into conversations among their own table. Percy rolled his eyes, he got his breakfast and gave an offering to the gods. Percy once again sat down and reached for his fork. He touched and fire like pain shot up his arm. Percy dropped the fork with a hiss. He looked down at the fork, it was silver**(3)**it hurt, a lot.

Percy looked down at the palm of his right had, he clutched his wrist with his left hand. The skin was inflamed and red, a black like vain ran through the middle, it looked like a strange burn. "Percy, how are you... Percy, your hand!" Chiron said as he saw the mark. Percy quickly hid his hand beneath the table. "N-nothing, just a slight burn. I'm fine, really" Percy winced as he spoke a little to fast. Chiron stared at him, an eyebrow raised. "I'm fine" Percy repeated himself more calmly.

"Percy... Percy, you know you can come to me with anything, and I mean anything." Chiron spoke softly. Percy just nodded his head yes in understanding. Chiron seemed saddened a little but nodded and went back to his table. Percy took his hand out from under the table and flexed his fingers. He sighed, his stomach growled in hunger. Percy pulled his plate close to him and ate his breakfast with plastic utensils, his injured hand forgotten. Once he finished, Percy got up and started walking down to the training arena.

**...**

Percy had just finished taking a shower after he had finished his training. Percy was heading to his cabin, it was getting late and he was tired. Once he was in his cabin that he had to himself. He pulled off his shirt to change when he noticed something. His arm were he had burned himself had... spread? Big red and inflamed veins were just past his wrist smaller black veins. Percy just stared at his arm for a minuet. Suddenly a wave of dizziness hit him, Percy stumbled over to the wall.

He leaned against it, his breathing was getting harder. Using his uninjured arm, Percy clutched his chest in an attempt to make it easier to breath. Pain shot through his hand and then throughout his body. A bitter vile rose in his throat, and Percy coughed, blood splattered on the floor. And just as suddenly as it had started, it ended. Percy took in a huge gasp of air _I swear I will never take air for granted again! _He stumbled over to his bed and crawled under the covers. He fell into a fevered sleep, unknown that he was about to face the fight of his life.

**...**

Poseidon, the greek gos of the sea, sat among the other gods. "But Poseidon, why are you going to camp half-blood?" asked Zeus. "I don't know why but... I just know I need to see Percy." and with that said, Poseidon got up and left for camp half-blood.

**...**

AN:

**1- **I know you can't kill the monsters but I couldn't think of anything else to say

**2- **unknown to him, it was a full moon

**3- **I know there are a lot of myths about if silver kills or hurts werewolves but I'm using it here, so... don't be mad.

**VOTE!! WHO SHOULD PERCY END UP WITH?!**

**Percy x Clarisse-**

**Percy x Annabeth-**

**Percy x O.C. werewolf-**


	4. Father, Rivals, 1 month and a half

Death Note Owner13: I don't own PJO or any other books or anime or manga. NEW CHAPTER!! ENJOY!!

**

* * *

**

A young girl of the age of 14 sat on the ground at the edge of the woods. Her long moon light white hair blew gentle in the breeze. The girl wore a white shirt, though it was covered in a mix of dirt and blood. Her blue jeans were ripped a little and also covered in the mixture of blood and dirt.

She looked up at a hill, on top of the hill was a tree, the golden fleece sat in its lowest branch. The small dragon watched her with careful eyes, understanding eyes but ones that also had a job to do.

"I've come a long way to find you, my dear werewolf," she whispered to the camp that sat on the other side of the hill

"I'm- I'm so sorry for what I've turned you into". The girl closed her eyes for a minuet, silent tears left clean tracks through the dirt on her face. She took a deep breath and suddenly her eyes shot open, her gray wolf eyes.

"I'll make it up to you"

**

* * *

  
**

Clarisse swung her sword down at the body, it split in two. She turned around and killed the one that was behind her. Clarisse fought and fought until she was the only one standing in the clearing of dirt, practice dummies ripped up and destroyed scattered the ground.

Clarisse smiled at her work and walked over to a bench and grabbed her water bottle off of it and took a drink. She sat down and leaned back.

"_P-please, I d-don't want you t-to see... to know. N-no one can." _

Clarisse couldn't get the plea out of her mind, nor the pain filled scream that had erupted from her now new friend. She sighed, this was a lot to take in, Percy was a werewolf, a werewolf!

Percy seemed to like and hate being one at the same time, it just was so different. All she wanted to do was get Percy caught, not figure out his deepest secret! Clarisse sighed again

"Well, Jackson, now I know. So what are we going to do?" Clarisse asked the training arena.

"What do you know about Percy?"

Clarisse turned around to find Annabeth standing behind her, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Nothing, its nothing" Clarisse lied through her teeth.

Annabeth raised an eyebrow "What ever happened, I will figure it out." and with that said she left. Clarisse sighed for what seemed like the millionth time

"Great, just what I need"

**

* * *

  
**

Percy woke with a start, his dream came back to him in a flash

"_Dear halfblood werewolf, you shall save us all." _Percy shuddered. Suddenly a sharp pain went through Percy's lower right arm. He looked down to see that the burn had spread up and around to his elbow. In the middle of his palm was a black area where he first touched the silver,

surrounding in was a small lining of mad red. Black veins spread all over, it ran over his fingers and the top of his hand it went over to just below his elbow.

Thick black veins curved up his arm while smaller ones broke off of the bigger ones.

Percy poked the center, it didn't hurt to touch, it just had random moments of pain. Percy sighed and grabbed an ace bandage and covered the burn. Once that was covered he put on his camp halfblood t-shirt, some shorts and went for a jog.

Percy wasn't very hungry and he had slept in late so breakfast was over anyway. Suddenly a horn went off, the one calling all campers to the mess hall for some announcement. Percy stopped mid jog.

He turned around and started over to the mess hall. Once everyone had gathered, Mr. D and Chiron stepped froward, Chiron began

"Campers of camp halfblood, a god has gracefully offered to help protect our camp, so please welcome the god of the sea, Poseidon!"

Chiron stepped aside and Poseidon walked forward. Percy knelt along with all the other campers.

**

* * *

  
**

Poseidon watched as the campers went down on one knee. He scanned the crowd until his eyes landed on Percy. Poseidon couldn't help but smile. Then he noticed the bandage that was wrapped around Percy's right arm.

_Wonder how that happened. _Poseidon thought to himself.

All the campers rose as Chiron said to return to what they were doing, he watched as Percy rose slowly, his left hand gripping his right arm, his face held they pain he was feeling. He went over to the training arena. Poseidon followed.

Poseidon watched his son from the trees unseen. Poseidon was impressed, Percy was not only great with a sword but his hand to hand combat looked nice. Poseidon was surprised even more on how fast Percy was moving. Then the dinner bell rang and Percy took to a fast walk.

_I guess he really wants something to eat. _Poseidon thought as he watched Percy head for the mess hall.

When Poseidon sat down at the table, the campers went to the fire in an offering to the gods, not only that but they all passed him and bowed their heads to him. Finally that was over and Percy sat down at his table with Poseidon. He was hunched over his food and ate fast.

"Whoa, slow down Percy, no one is going to take your food!" **(1)** Percy looked up and swallowed the last of his food. He closed his eyes and shrugged

"Eh, you never know"

**

* * *

  
**

Poseidon looked over at the sleeping form of his son, a smile tugged at his lips. He remembered when he had gone to visit Percy when he was just a baby. Percy was so small and bubbly. He had grabbed Poseidon's finger and had held it.

When Poseidon smiled, Percy had started to giggle. He wish Percy could have a better life, one where monsters weren't always after him. He sighed. Suddenly Percy started to toss and turn in his sleep. He was mumbling something but Poseidon could only make out

"Wolf" _Wolf? Why would Percy mumble about wolves. _Percy turned over and Poseidon saw the bandage that was wrapped around Percy's right arm. Curiosity got the best of the sea god and he quietly went over to his son's sleeping form.

Poseidon quickly pulled the bandage off of Percy's arm. Poseidon was barely able to hold back a gasp, his eyes wide with horror.

Suddenly Percy woke with a start and scrambled to the back of his bed, his right arm clutched to him protectively. Worry went through Poseidon, even though he barely saw Percy, he still loved his son. Poseidon was about to call out his name when he noticed something was wrong.

Percy's breathing was ragged, he was leaning over on his bed holding his chest. He sputtered and blood dripped out of Percy's open mouth.

"Percy?" Poseidon asked. Percy's head spun around at the sound he tried to get out of bed but stumbled and fell to the floor. Poseidon rush over to his son who sat on the floor.

"Percy, what's wrong?!" Percy looked up at his father, his eyes stricken with tears. Poseidon was taken back, what ever was going on, he could tell it was hurting his son... a lot.

"I-I'm fine, j-just... n-nothing." he stuttered.

Finally Percy was able to catch his breath, but he looked like he had just ran to the other side of the country and back. With the last strength he had left he whispered

"Please" then he collapsed in Poseidon's arms.

Poseidon stared at his son, the blood on his lips stood out on his pale face, the black veins on his arms seemed to stare at him. Poseidon scooped up the young half blood into his arms and ran out of the cabin.

He ran through the night to the other side where Chiron and Mr. D slept. Poseidon banged his fist against the door over and over. Finally the door opened after what seemed like hours, but was really only 30 second.

"What is going on- Percy?!" Chiron exclaimed as he saw the young boy hanging loosely in Poseidon's arms.

"Quick, bring him in and lay him on the couch!" Chiron barked.

"What is with all the yell-" Mr. D stopped short when he saw Poseidon briskly put his son down on the couch.

Although most people thought that Mr. D hated Percy, he was actually quite fond of the boy. All three looked at Percy, his blood stained lips, his pale face, the black veins spreading up to his elbow.

"Mr. D, hurry and fetch me my medicine kit!"

**

* * *

  
**

Poseidon, Chiron, and Mr. D all sat in the front room, Percy was asleep in the back..

"All I can tell is that he's been, what seems like, poisoned. I'm not sure what the poison is or how he got it. It looks like it will..." Chiron stopped and Poseidon looked over at the centaur

"Looks like what?" Poseidon had a good idea of what it would do but he had to hear it...

"It looks like it'll kill him. It's moving slowly so he has a good amount of time... maybe a month to a month and a half..." Poseidon looked down at his shaking hands, he clenched them together in his lap..

"Then well just have to get a cure."

"Huh?" Mr. D raised an eyebrow.

"You heard me, both of you. We just need to get a cure."

"I don't think it will be that easy. Do you think Poseidon, you, and I can really ma-"

Chiron stopped when he looked at the door way to the back room. Percy stood there leaning up against the door frame. His hurt arm has clutched to his chest protectively.

"P-Percy?! You're awake?!"

"um... yeah?" Poseidon looked at his son, he looked weak and tired but not in pain. They all stood to help him but Percy backed up.

"W-would you like to sit?" Chiron asked, noticing Percy did not want their help. He shook his head no.

"Percy, can you tell us what the poison is or at least who poisoned you?" Poseidon asked, look down at his son.

"No one poisoned me, I-It was and accident."

Mr. D raised an eyebrow "And how do you get poisoned accidentally?"

"The same way you get burned accidentally of stabbed. It's really not that hard."

Chiron sighed "That's not the point, what is the poison."

"I can't tell you."

Poseidon's eyes filled with rage "Do you want to die, just tell us what the poison is?!"

Percy shrunk back as if he thought he was about to get hurt.

"I-if I tell you then I would have to explain other things and I wont... I can't let you know."

"SO YOU'RE GOING TO JUST LET YOU DIE?! JUST TELL US WHAT THE DAMN POISON IS!!" Poseidon yelled. In the distance the sea was crashing at the shore. Percy backed up even more and mumbled something.

Chiron spoke up "What was that, Percy?"

"I said... It's... It's..."

"Yes?" Mr. D asked impatiently.

"It's silver." a screaming silence dragged on. Finally Chiron broke the silence

"What do you mean silver?"

"I mean silver! The poison is silver!!"

Poseidon looked at his son with anger. "Don't lie, we need to know the real poison!"

"IT'S NOT A LIE!! I WAS POISONED BY SILVER!!"

"Percy," Chiron started "how can you be poisoned by silver?"

"BECAUSE I'M A FUCKING WEREWOLF!!"

Percy's voice rang through the room, Percy lowered his head, tears falling from his closed eyes. Everyone stared at Percy, Poseidon reach a hand forward to grab Percy's shoulder but he stumbled back away from his touch.

"Percy-" Poseidon was cut off as Percy ran by them all and ran for the door. He burst through the door and down the steps. Poseidon, Chiron and Mr. D ran to the door to see Percy running with nonhuman speed to the edge of the camp. He slowed when crossing the border but he kept going.

* * *

**AN:**

**(1): most dogs and wolves eat their food fast because other dogs, wolves, or other animal usually do take their food. Percy had to learn this the hard way.**

**VOTE!! WHO SHOULD PERCY END UP WITH?!**

**Percy x Clarisse-1**

**Percy x Annabeth- 2**

**Percy x O.C. Werewolf- 3**


	5. Luna

Death Note Owner13: I do not own PJO. NEW CHAPTER ENJOY!!

**

* * *

  
**

Percy ran down to the road and turned, running along side of it. He could hear his father calling his name from the camp.

He wasn't going to turn back, he knew they just wanted to know if it was true. Then they would take him to the rest of the gods where he would be put to death.

There was no place for a monster like him among heroes. Percy was running fast, so fast that there was no way that they could catch him anyway. He ran until the camp, the ocean were both out of sight and all of the other senses.

He ran until it was dark and his legs ached and lungs screamed.

Percy turned from the road and into the forest, he slowly walked until he was far in. He collapsed and fell face first into the ground. Percy sighed as his legs thanked him, he flipped over so he lay on his back. Percy couldn't stop here,

out in the open where he could easily be attacked, no he had to keep moving.

Percy grunted as he struggled to his legs and started moving forward, deeper into the woods again. His eyes searched for shelter as the sun started to sink below the lip of the ground. There!

Under the roots of a tree was a den.

Percy slowly approached it, he new this was or is someones home. He reached it and sniffed the opening. Badger,a big badger had dug this. It had several kits. Percy was about to back up when he sniffed it again. It was stale and old, many moths.

He sighed as he crawled into the abandoned den. This would be his new home for a few nights.

It was nice, pine straw lined the floor; making a padding. Percy stretched his arm out in front of him much like a cat. Circling a few times to make an indent, he settled down. Sleep started to wash over him as his right hand twitched a little.

Tears fresh on his face.

* * *

_'Monster!' _

_'Freak!' _

_'You don't belong here!' _

_'Get out and stay out!' _

_hateful words circled Percy. The hate filled eyes of the campers and gods glared at him. Annabeth's eyes were wide, tears fell freely from them. Fear shone in them, fear of him. Clarisse stood there worry on her face, she called out to Percy._

_ Her voice was drowned out by the many other voices. Grover crouched down, shaking. Fear and anger were everywhere. There was no escape._

_ 'It's alright my young werewolf. Come to the wild where you will never have to worry. Run free among your pack.' _

_a soft voice floated over all the screams. Percy had to get to the voice, the strong voice that called him and others like him._

Percy woke with a jolt and sat up quickly. Only to hit his head on the dirt ceiling above him. Grumbling out a few choice curse words and rubbing his head, Percy turned towards the exit. Suddenly a new fresh smell hit his nose.

It was the smell of the first werewolf that had bit him.

Percy etched back from the entrance. There was no other way in or out and it was to small to fight in here. Dirt started to fall and a head popped threw the tunnel of the entrance. Blue eyes scanned the room and landed on Percy.

Percy let out a growl but stopped short at what he saw. A girl about his age with blond hair circling her face was sitting there.

Eyes that could never brake looked him over. Perfect skin, and a smile that showed her sharp K-9 teeth. Percy knew this was the wolf that had turned him into this, but he never expected her to be so beautiful. She crawled closer to Percy,

snapping him out of his daze. He growled, baring his teeth in a threat. She stopped and crouched down, stomach just off the floor. She inched forward, a whine deep within her throat.

Percy stopped his growls and let her inch closer and closer. When she got two inches from him, Percy lashed out, grabbing her. Shoving her to the ground. Teeth bared, Percy growled

"Why are you here and who are you"

"M-my name is Luna" Luna stuttered " and I came here to find you"

"Why did you turn me into a werewolf?"

Luna whined before answering. "I don't know, something told me that I had to turn you. It was a voice. A strong yet gentle voice."

Luna pause to take in a shaky breath. "I don't know why I'm here or really why I bit you. All I know is that I have to stay with you"

Percy looked down at her, once blue-green eyes now deep black. Suddenly his instincts kicked in and he found himself kissing Luna.

Luna's eyes widened but she kissed back. Percy's mind went black as he kissed the other werewolf. As suddenly as it started it ended.

Percy pulled back and rolled away from Luna. Luna and Percy lay there, both in deep thought.

"I-I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me." Percy apologized.

"I-It's ok." Luna stuttered, her face bright red. (AN: If you watch Naruto, think Hinata)

"I guess you can travel with me, wherever I'm going."

"I know where we can go." Luna said.

Percy looked over at her through the darkness of the den.

"Where?"

"The wild" Percy smiled.

* * *

Percy and Luna stretched as the crawled out of the den. Percy got to his feet, then help Luna up. Percy turned and looked around. Percy could immediately tell that the way to go was North/West.

"You never did tell me your name."

Percy stopped and looked back at Luna. Her right arm held her left as she looked at Percy innocently. Percy could feel the heat rise in his face.

"M-my name is Percy" Percy's voice squeaked.

Luna giggled as she walked past him. Percy's eyes followed her. Luna turned around, a smile played on her lips.

"Are you coming?" Percy's blush turned twenty different colors.

"Y-yes" Trotting up, he took the alpha position at the front.

* * *

**Clarisse-2**

**Percy x Annabeth-5**

**Percy x O.C. Werewolf-7**


	6. Annabeth's feelings, Mating Season

**Death Note Owner13: New chapter of Halfblood Werewolf. No I don't own the Percy Jackson series.**

"PERCY! PERCY!"

Annabeth screamed into the night. This couldn't be happening. Just yesterday, they had been hanging out and joking. Then it all changed.

Apparently Percy had gotten sick and collapsed during the night.

"SEAWEED BRAIN!! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!?!"

Annabell screamed into the night again. She could hear others calling for him off in other directions. Everyone in the camp had gathered and split up outside the borders. No one went to far, but they still searched. Sucking in a deep breath, Annabeth screamed for Percy

"DAMN IT PERCY, FUCKING ANSWER ME!!"

Tears started flowing down her face. Grover walked up behind her,

"Annabeth, Chiron said that he had run and didn't stop. That was yesterday night. I doubt he's within the range that he can hear you."

Grover said softly. Annabeth spun around, anger on her face.

"Well do you have any idea on what to do?" Annabeth paused "You can us your link. Talk to Percy!!"

Grover backed up, sadness clearly on his face

"I'm sorry, but we cut the link a while ago."

Annabeth stared at him for a while, trying to comprehend what he had just said.

"WHAT? YOU SELFISH BASTARD, YOU DID THAT SO THAT IF PERCY EVER GOT HURT, YOU WOULD STIL LIVE!! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT?!?!"

Suddenly, raising her fist, she punched Grover straight in his nose. A horrible crunching sound filed her ears. Blood spewed onto the ground, the sticky red liquid covered her knuckles. Grover stumbled backwards and fell on his back with a thump. He bleated and trotted away. The anger at Percy and Grover was gone and Annabeth felt nothing but guilt for hurting Grover. Annabeth sighed, she turned her head, eyes gazing upon the night sky.

"Percy please come back, I-I love you."

* * *

Pain, that was all he felt. Nothing but pain.

"_Percy! PERCY!"_

Percy heard a muffled scream. It felt like there was cotton inside his ears, blocking his hearing. Grudgingly opening eyes he didn't even know were closed, they fell upon something very blurry. It was white and was moving, his name seemed to be coming out of it's mouth that he could not see.

"_Percy! What's wrong?!"_

His vision started to clear and Luna came into view.

"What?" Percy's voice was horse.

"What the hell is happening?!?!"

Luna looked down at him, worry clearly shown on her face. Percy struggled to sit up, he managed to, refusing help.

"What happened?"

"We were walking when suddenly you grabbed your arm. You gagged and threw up blood. Then you passed out."

"Damn" Percy murmured.

He sighed and told Luna on how he had gotten poisoned and everything up till he ran into her.

"Well, we can hope for the best. In the wild there are some herbs that might help." Luna said, "It might heal you."

Percy smiled. A strange feeling wisped through him. Suddenly jumping forward, he grabbed Luna and flipped her under him. A growl ripped through his through. His lips brushed against Luna's in a ghost of a kiss.

She gasped but didn't pull away. Percy's hand started to slid under her shirt. Realizing what he was doing, Percy jumped off of her.

"What is going on?"

_I can't like Luna, I like Annabeth. Then again I'm also starting to fall for Clarisse. This just couldn't be happening. I can't choose._ Percy thought to himself.

"It's werewolf mating season." Luna answered.

Percy's eyes widened, but suddenly darkened. He jumped forward and grabbed her waist.

"Is it now?"

He slammed his lips into hers. Suddenly realizing what he was doing he pulled back. The moment he did, his body protested.

"There's no point in fighting it, I want this as much as you do" Luna gasped.

He kissed her, snaking his hand up her shirt. Percy quickly pulled it off. Luna's body was perfect, slim waist and a good sized chest. Luna moaned into the kiss, loving the soft lips pressed against hers. A warm tongue licked her lips, asking to enter.

Percy's hand slid up her stomach, making her gasp. He took this opportunity and slid his tongue into Luna's mouth. They kissed passionately , only separating when they needed air. Percy smiled, his blue-green eyes now black. Luna pulled back from the kiss and slipped her hand down Percy's pants. Percy leaped forward, both of them hitting the ground.

* * *

Percy woke up and stretched. His back cracked. Looking around he saw that he was in the forest... naked. Suddenly, Percy remembered last night. Shooting up, he looked over at a very beautiful, very naked Luna. A blush quickly spread across Percy's face. What had he done?

**Clarisse- 2**

**Percy x Annabeth- 10**

**Percy x O.C. Werewolf- 12**


	7. Iris Message

Death Note Owner13: I don't own anything!! … cept Luna new chapter!!!!!!

* * *

"Luna, are you feeling alright?" Percy asked.

"Huh?" Luna looked over at Percy.

It had been a week since their 'mating incident' and Luna had started to act weird.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little light headed." she answered back.

Luna swayed on her feet.

"Maybe you should sit down..." Percy suggested.

He walked over to her and helped her sit on the forest floor.

"No, we have to get a cure for you." Luna answered tiredly.

"The herbs you gave me have slowed down the process though. We have lots of time. Look, it hasn't advanced since then." Percy answered, holding up his arm to show.

"Look, it's about lunch time. You rest here while I go get some food." Percy told her.

Luna nodded and scooted under a near by tree. She curled up and quickly fell asleep. Percy smiled, he walk until he was far enough away from Luna so that he wouldn't wake her with his screams. Transforming while bitting his hand helped muffle his yells. Once it was over, Percy trotted around while sniffing the air. Not far away he could smell deer. Blood tinted the smell.

_ Good, it's injured._ Trotting forward quietly, he circled around so he was down wind. Percy placed his muzzle into a pile of leaves and howled**(1)**. The deer looked up and looked around. Percy crept forward, he could see it's hind leg was badly injured. Blood coated it and a dull white shine of it's bone poked through it's leg.

Percy crept out of the bushes. The deer went crazy, turning and trying to run, it's leg buckled under it. Percy paused, almost taking pity on it. Shaking his head, he leapt forward. Grabbing the deer around it's throat. Percy ripped out his wind pipe. Falling the rest of the way to the ground, the deer made a gurgling sound before quickly dieing.

Transforming back to human, biting his paw/hand to muffle his yells again, he started to Drag it back by the back of it's neck. Percy started back to Luna. When he got there, Luna was awake.

"Have a nice nap?" Percy asked after he dropped the smiled,

"Yeah."

Stretching, Luna's shirt rose up a bit. Percy's eyes widened.

"Luna... your stomach."

"Huh?" Luna looked down at her stomach. Her face lost all color.

"This can't be happening." Luna's eyes filled up with tears.

"How is that even possible? I-It's only been a week." Percy stuttered.

"W-we mature f-faster, it only takes a-about two months. S-sometimes even shorter o-on how m-many."

Luna's eyes were now flooded with tears. Percy scooted toward her, wrapping his arm around her waist. His other hand rested lightly on her slightly swollen belly.

"Don't worry, I wont leave you, or our pups."

* * *

Annabeth, Grover, Clarisse, Chiron, Mr. D, Poseidon, and Zeus walked quietly through the forest. They had found Percy's trail and were following it.

"Maybe we should try another Iris call." Grover suggested.

They had been trying that for and hour as the walked, but every time, Percy never showed up. Poseidon sighed, making a salty mist. Chiron threw in the golden coin and recited the words needed. Percy popped up in the mist. He laid on the ground leaning up against a tree. A girl with moon light hair was sleeping up against him.

Percy stared at the sky as the sun started to set, his arms wrapped around her.

"Percy?" Annabeth asked.

Percy's head snapped to look at them through the Iris message.

"W-what?" Percy asked, trying to get over his stuttering.

"What are you doing?!?! Let go of her and come back to camp!!" Annabeth screamed.

Percy growled, and they were all taken back.

"I'm not going back. Luna and I are going to the wild. We're going to find other werewolves and go."

"Percy... my nephew, please come back to camp. It is not safe for you out there." Zeus talked quietly.

Percy shock his head. "I'm not leaving Luna."

"She can come with you. You both can stay with us at camp." Chiron suggested.

"No, Chiron. The other campers would not accept Luna or I. I know that the other gods would also take a voting on whether or not I should live." Percy whisper-yelled.

Luna still slumbered silently next to him

"It wouldn't be a good home for our pups"

"Pups?" Mr. D raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, Luna and I are going to have pups." Annabeth paled.

"Look, we can talk about this in person, where are you?" Grover asked. Percy sighed and told them. Swiping his hand through the mist, the Iris message faded.

Clarisse-

Percy x Annabeth-

**Percy x O.C. Werewolf- WINNER!!!**

**There will still be a love triangle.**


	8. Dear Gods, Please NO!

Death Note Owner13: I don't own the Percy Jackson series but I do own Luna, the pups, and the werewolf story line. Take it, and the next thing you know, my lawyers will be at your door. . . Thanks,

^_^ love y'all. Please don't kill me for being gone for so long. I moved.

_**If someone draws a picture for the story and posts it online. I will put the link here... so please draw!!!**_

* * *

He ran. He ran as fast as his paws would carry them. A pulling sensation in his chest called him forward, calling him to an unknown destination. Percy panted, white foam spilling out the side of his black muzzle. Luna's limp form was draped along his back. Her white-furred head rested against the back of his neck.

Her hindquarters were covered in dried blood and gauze. This couldn't be happening, not Luna, not the pups. He couldn't loose them. This should have never happened. It was just yesterday, she had slept in his arm waiting for his friends and family to come.

* * *

_Percy stared at the sky as the sun started to set, his arms wrapped around her._

"_Percy?" Annabeth asked._

_Percy's head snapped to look at them through the Iris message._

"_W-what?" Percy asked, trying to get over his stuttering._

"_What are you doing?!?! Let go of her and come back to camp!!" Annabeth screamed._

_Percy growled, and they were all taken back._

"_I'm not going back. Luna and I are going to the wild. We're going to find other werewolves and go."_

"_Percy... my nephew, please come back to camp. It is not safe for you out there." Zeus talked quietly._

_Percy shock his head. "I'm not leaving Luna."_

"_She can come with you. You both can stay with us at camp." Chiron suggested._

"_No, Chiron. The other campers would not accept Luna or I. I know that the other gods would also take a voting on whether or not I should live." Percy whisper-yelled._

_Luna still slumbered silently next to him_

"_It wouldn't be a good home for our pups"_

"_Pups?" Mr. D raised an eyebrow._

"_Yes, Luna and I are going to have pups." Annabeth paled._

"_Look, we can talk about this in person, where are you?" Grover asked. Percy sighed and told them. Swiping his hand through the mist, the Iris message faded. _

_ Percy pulled Luna closer, snuggling his face into her soft moonlight hair. They were coming, he didn't know what to tell them or do. What if they hurt Luna? A soft growl rose from his throat. No, he wouldn't let it happen. _

"_I found you!" _

_A male voice sung out from the trees. Percy immediately shot up, stand protectively in front of Luna. _

_ Her eye's shot open and she curled up around her self. A protective arm on her slight bulge of her stomach. A tall man with brown hair and a scar on his forehead walked out of the trees. In his hands was a gun. A werewolf hunter. A shot rang out and Percy closed his eyes, waiting for the pain. It didn't come. He opened his eye's to see Luna standing in front of him, her arms spread wide, protecting him. Blood started to drip from her hip and slid down her leg. _

"_NO"_

Percy finally stopped running, his head bent low as he panted. He gently placed Luna down on some grass, dew just on the surface. The deep night sky turned a light purple as Percy started to dig a den. She wasn't going to make it. He knew that, but he was going to try to get the pups. How, how was he going to get them. . .

**VOTE!!!**

**Percy gets a herb so he can carry them (mpreg)**

**Percy does a c-section and gives the premature pups a herb to grow.**

**Percy preforms alchemy(FMA!!) to save the pups, but Luna dies.**

_**VOTE!!**_

_**Yaoi**_

_**Yuri**_

_**Hentai?**_

_**Other. . . ?!**_


	9. I HATE these stupid things but AN

Ok, don't kill me! I know most people hate author's note when they were expecting an updated chapter- hell I hate them too! I promise to update this story really soon, once I get 100 reviews.

I know, I hate it when some author of one of your favorite stories (or just a good story) says they wont update until they get this many reviews but hey- I get it now. So please try to get as many reviews. You can review more then once. I really don't care if some guy reviews my story 20 times, as long as I get to 100.

So. . . um. . . please review and then go watch this youtube video called Fluffee talks: baby tattoos! Totally messed up!


	10. Nine little gifts from the heavens above

Death Note Owner13: Thank you everyone for making 100 reviews and MORE! Just like I said, I will update. c-section it is! *sigh* it's 11:21pm and my insomnia has taken a turn for the worst. Anyway: ONWARD!

* * *

Percy lifted the sharp arrowhead shaped rock slowly, tears graced his cheeks. Below him was the limp form of a white wolf. Tears splashed down and hit Luna's side gently. Percy raised the arrow higher above his head, took one last look at Luna's dying form, and brought it down on her upper side. A whimper was the only sound that came from her muzzle as he slit open her side. Blood splattered across the den's ground. Percy had to move quickly, before Luna died along with the pups. He moved aside flesh and fat and found the uterus, and gently sliced that open.

Percy's eyes widened, even in this gory mess of his mate and the sadness of the loss, the small nine little bundles looked like gifts from the gods. Gently reaching inside, he grabbed the pup closest to him and lifted it out. It was small and extremely premature, but there was away around that. Prying the pup jaws open, he slid a small clump of mashed herbs. Closing the jaws, he rub it's throat, making it swallow. The pup suddenly started to grow and move. Then it opened it's muzzle and started to cry. Percy smiled sadly before cutting the umbilical cord and moving on.

* * *

It was done, all nine pups had been born. Luna had passed on while unconscious during the seventh pup's birth. Percy had to pull the last two pups out at once and moved quickly, but it was done. He was a father of five little boy and four little girls. Percy transformed, biting his paw to muffle his screams, and sat watching the healthy little pups cry. Then it hit him, they were crying because they were hungry, and needed to nurse. His ears flicked back and his tail stopped wagging, what was he going to do.

Percy sighed- first he needed to move the pups out of this bloodied den and bury Luna's body. He went over and picked up his eldest son by the scruff and trotted out of the den. Sniffing the air to make sure it was safe, he continued on. Maybe 100 feet from the den was a large oak tree, a hollowed out space below it's roots. He placed the pup below and marked the territory around it, saying to any creature 'you come close and I'll kill you' before turning back to get the other pups. After the nine trips to get the pups here he trotted back over to the den and slid inside.

Percy walked slowly over to Luna's dead body and nuzzled her cheek. If wolves could shed tears, he would be crying. He sighed and walked over to a spot on the den's opposite wall and dug a deep hole. He did that several times in different places along the walls and some on the ceiling. Deciding he was done, he walked out and over to the ground above the den. Lifting his uninjured front paw, he stomped it down. It went straight through the dirt and the den started to cave in.

Percy jumped of and scampered away before looking back. A large mound of dirt was all that was left of where his beloved mate had died. She was buried now, with mother nature at last. At least before she died she was able to give this world a parting gift. Now Percy had to figure how to get the pups food they could eat.

* * *

The bile rose in the back of his throat and Percy leaned his head down, arching his back. Opening his mouth, the half digested meat became a warm pile on the dirt. He leaned back and grinned. Usually pups wouldn't start to eat regurgitated meat until they were weaned but this was a little different. Werewolf pups could immediately start eating regurgitated meat once born. Sure it was better to give them milk but obviously that was out of the question.

Percy lifted each pup gently and placed the in front of the pile of meat. The pups could not see it because their eyes had yet to open, but they could smell it. They whimpered slightly before sticking their muzzles in and started to eat. Percy wagged his tail and his tongue hung out as he gave a lopsided wolf grin. He watched the eat and started to think of names.

Percy looked to the oldest pup, a gray male. His face, paws, and underbelly where a lighter gray while his back was a dark almost black gray. This little puppy didn't waste any time digging in or sniffing his sibling to see who they were. He was big and had a good amount of fat that Percy new would become mussel. Anthony, it was the perfect name; Anthony Jackson.

Percy's eyes traveled over to his second born a strong little girl. Her whines and mews were soft and melody like. She was a light husky gray, almost like mist. Eudora, because she was a gift. Right behind her was her little sister, third born. Her fur was almost black except her paws and underbelly, which where a light creamy gray-brown. She scooted closer to Anthony as one of the younger pups snapped at her ears. Anthony, although could not see, snapped at the younger pup, protecting his little sister. She would be Mallie, the gently one.

Next in line was a dark brown gray pup, and there was something wrong with his back right thigh. Percy bent his head down and sniffed the leg before pinning his ears back and growled. Somehow the pup had gotten a bad leg. He studied it closely and saw the problem. A piece of the mussel was gone, taken off by the bullet that killed Luna. Percy whined, this pup would never be able to hunt, and would have a hard life, but with help- could live. He licked Gregory's injured leg gently before looking to the next pup.

It was a pure black pup with light gray paws and tail tip. It had eaten it's fill and was blindly trying to latch onto Mallie's ear. Anthony lightly nipped his shoulder and the pup growled out. Nicholas, it just seemed to fit. He could already see it, Nickolas and Anthony having a brother rivalry. Percy looked over to the second youngest girl, who was sniffing the meat still, before starting to eat. Although she could not open her eyes, her face was scrunched up as if thinking. She would be very smart so he named he Thina. Percy almost fell over laughing as the next pup, a little boy was yipping and yapping so loud, he was surprised it didn't wake the gods. Vitalis, because he was so full of life.

Percy looked onto the next pup, and a gasp got caught in the back of his throat. She was small and slim, but had strong leg muscles. Percy was almost sure that if she could open her eyes, the would be a baby blue. He lifted his muzzle to the heavens and let out low mournful howl. All the pups stopped and pricked their ears. They had only been in this world for a few hours, but the knew of such a sorrow filled howl. They all raised the own blind eyes to the sky at let out wavering first howls. Percy stopped and the pups followed, falling quite. Luna. It was this silky white pups name. She looked extremely like her mother, so much so. Percy gave a sad little wolf smile, _Don't worry Luna, we will never forget you._

Percy looked to the last little male pup, and his ears flicked back worriedly. A runt, the small pure black pup was a runt. He looked exactly like his father, but he was just to small. All the other pups sensed he was just to small and pushed him out of the way to get to the meat. The small pup was curled up, his nose away from the meat. Percy gently grabbed the pup by it's scruff the pup, and placed him by the meat. All the other pups had finished eating and had wiggled away. The jet black pup sniffed the meat before he slowly started to eat. Percy knew he had to keep an eye on this one, make sure he ate properly, or he wouldn't make the first week. He sighed and named him. Melancton, or black flower.

* * *

Order of birth and what their names mean. Names are Greek:

1st Boy- Anthony: Worthy of Praise

2nd Girl- Eudora: Delightful Gift

3rd Girl- Mallie: Gentle one

4th Boy- Gregory: Watchful

5th Boy- Nicholas: victory of the people

6th Girl- Thina: Wise

7th Boy- Vitalis: Life

8th Girl- Luna: Mother's name

9th Boy- Melancton: Black flower

Sorry for the short chapter, but I needed to cut it short because the next chapter is a time skip by a few weeks! I'll update real soon!

VOTE!

Percy lost his mate so. . .

He gets a new mate later on- female(hentai)

He gets a new mate later on- male(yaoi)

He doesn't get a new mate- single parent

Just kill everyone and end the story- (nooooo, Percy still needs to save nature's balance!)


	11. Seizures

Death Note Owner13: Hi people!

Sorry I'm grounded for like 3 months so I'm updating this secretly. Sorry for the wait!

My twin sister says hi!

* * *

After feeding the pups and making some extra beds in the temporary den, Percy started settling down for the night. His eyes started to drift shut, when his sensitive wolf ears picked up footsteps. Percy stiffened and rose out of the small hole in the tree roots. The black fur on his back and scruff stood up and he let out a almost silent growl. The pups awoke and heard him, and they swung their blind heads around trying to catch the smell of the intruders.

They knew instinctively not to make a sound. If another predator heard them, they would kill them before their dad could do anything. Some foliage started to rustle, and Percy leaped. He would not allow whoever it was even into the same clearing as his pups. His paws collided with a body on the other side, and Percy didn't even stop to identify the person. Any person was bad news, like he'd learned with that werewolf hunter and Luna.

_'Luna. . . my love'_ Percy didn't stop to think about his dead mate. The body he collided with hit the ground and let out a yelp. Percy opened his jaws and clamped it around the young man's throat. He did not brake the skin, because if he did and realized he couldn't kill him, it would mean another werewolf on his turf. Even if that turf was temporary. "Baaaaa! Help me!" Percy almost snorted and he rolled off of Grover. He lay on his back shaking, tears in his eyes.

He couldn't contain himself. Percy started to laugh, although that scared Grover even more. After all his laughs in his wolf form were short yips and growls. It must have sounded like he was threatening the satyr. This only made his laugh harder. Soon Percy's paws had given out and he was on his stomach, drool falling from his mouth. More rushing footsteps came from behind Grover, but Percy didn't worry. He could smell them and knew who they were. Sure enough, there was a small group of people and gods.

Mr. D, Poseidon, Annabeth, Chiron, Mr. D, and Clarisse. Annabeth saw Percy in his wolf form, 'growling' at Grover and reacted any other way a demi-god would. She grabbed her knife from her waist and threw it. Percy heard the whistle of the knife as it soared through the air at his head. He leapt to the side and swiveled his head towards her. He drew back his lips showing his sharp teeth,and growled. Annabeth pulled her knife out of the ground and swung at his muzzle. The knife's tip clipped Percy's nose and he drew back. They didn't know it was him. Annabeth raised her knife to throw it again at his exposed back when Clarisse punched her across the jaw. Clarisse had seen him in his wolf form and knew that this wolf was Percy. Annabeth quickly got to her feet while rubbing her cheek.

"You idiot! What the hell was that for? That wolf was trying to kill Grover!" Clarisse huffed angrily,

"I'm an idiot? You're the idiot! I know he looks different, but you can't even recognize him?"

Annabeth stopped and looked over at Percy. He was crouched down and was growling, the fur on his back stood up. Blood dribbled down his muzzle from his nose, his eyes were narrowed. . . his eyes. They were different colors, but they were his eyes.

"Percy?"

Everyone looked at the wolf and realized, it was Percy. Annabeth rushed forward to wrap her arms around his neck, but stopped short when he growled. They had tried to kill him. Sure they didn't know it was him, but still. They would kill his pups. His pups were werewolves and they had the blood of a god in them. A powerful god. Percy knew they would not kill him because he was the prophecy child and they needed him. The didn't, however, need his pups.

Poseidon stepped forward "Son? Is that really you?" Percy's growls quieted and softened until he was laying on his stomach, head resting in his paws, and whining. Chiron stepped forward and tucked his hooves underneath him so that he was laying in front of Percy. He reached out tentatively, and when the young half blood did not retreat or growl, he gently lifted his front right paw into his hands. Underneath the coal black fur was large veins of black and red, swollen. Everyone knelled down around Percy's poisoned paw.

Chiron gently prodded on of the black veins and Percy whimpered. His back suddenly stiffened and he wheezed and then coughed. A sludgy black liquid mixed with blood dribbled down from his mouth and over his muzzle. Percy sucked in a deep breath and realized it was harder. Suddenly he remembered, the silver poison that was running through his body was killing him now. He had been so wrapped up in the pups and Luna, he hadn't even noticed his own body dieing. Like when he had killed the young doe earlier for the pups, he wasn't strong enough to bring her down at first.

He had to suffocate her by clamping his jaws over her snout. Panic started to take over his mind. The way it was going, he only had about a week left. What would happen to his pups? Grover noticed Percy's panicked expression and placed a calming hand on his back.

"Percy, it took me some time but I have a cure for the poison." Chiron spoke as he reached back and pulled a medical kit from his side saddle that was strapped on his back. He pulled out several syringes and turned back to the werewolf.

"Um. . . we need you to turn back. . ."

Percy pined back his ears a whined slightly before he stood and walked into the clearing. Everyone stood to follow him but he turned and growled. If he was going to change back, he was going to do it so that they couldn't see. He didn't want them to see him in that kind of pain. Clarisse recognized this and pulled back.

"I think he wants to be alone while he transforms back. . ."

Percy whined and bowed his head sharply, nodding. Mr. D turned and steered everyone away from the clearing and back into the forest. Once Percy was sure everyone could not see him, he glanced at the pups still hidden under the tree, and started to transform back. He held back his scream as best he could, but when his shoulders started to shift from forward to sideways once again, he let it all loose. The scream ripped from his throat, blood flowing over his open mouth. Tears stained his eyes as the changed back into their sea foam green. A painful snap echoed through the clearing as his hind paws reshaped into feet.

His front paws lengthened and curved into hands, his right one covered in black and red inflamed veins. Then, just as suddenly as it had started, it ended. Percy collapsed on his stomach, his face turned towards his pups.

"Percy?" He heard Chiron call to him.

Soft clicks of hooves and feet told of them entering the clearing. There they saw him. Percy was laying on his stomach in the middle of the clearing, his head turned away from them. His hair was slightly longer, just below his shoulders and his clothes were ripped and torn. Chiron trotted over to Percy and around to his face. Chiron's eyes lowered in worry and everyone walked over to the young werewolf. His eyes were closed and blood was pooled around his face and mouth. A black liquid dripped slowly out of Percy's open mouth. Annabeth gasped, and turned her back, unable to see such a sight.

"Poseidon, Mr. D, could you please come help me with this?" Chiron asked as he knelt next to Percy and flipped him over.

"Poseidon, if you could hold his chest down and Mr. D if you could hold his legs down, that would help a lot. He's going to struggle a lot so hold tight." Percy heard this and tensed up. Grover noticed this and spoke calmly to him

"Don't worry Percy, it'll be alright."

The young werewolf gasped "How . . . do you. . . know? Can you. . . read the. . . future?" Grover smiled sadly

"No, but I know you. You will make it through." Chiron brought out the syringe full of a blue liquid. He brought it down to Percy's arm

"Hold fast." Chiron injected the liquid into the half-blood. Percy went ridged, his eyes wide in shock. He took in a shaky breath before his eyes rolled back into his head. His body started to shake. Annabeth gasped

"What's happening?" Chiron held down Percy's middle as he shook.

"He's having a seizure. This is supposed to happen. His body has to get ride of a fair amount of poison in a short time"

Percy's body suddenly ceased any movement. The black and red veins on his arm started to recede down to his palm. A black sludge liquid seeped out of the pores of his palm, blood followed. Percy's eyes shot open and he rolled over, coughing. A large ball of black sludge and a pool of blood spilled out before he went calm.

"Now what?" Clarisse asked?

Chiron turned to her. "He'll be out for an hour or so, so we wait."

* * *

Young Anthony huddled down next to his younger siblings. They all sat quietly in their den, knowing someone had down something to their father. Although they were blind and their hearing sounded like it was underwater, they knew their Daddy was sick.

Gregory opened his mouth to whine, but Anthony sensed this and rolled over next to the younger pup. He was shaking and licking his crippled leg. Anthony placed his cold nose against it and Gregory relaxed. They were alone and were getting hungry. Where was their Daddy?


	12. Bear Attack

Death Note Owner13: I'm finally ungrounded!

* * *

The whimpers of the puppies woke him from his sleep. They made such a soft noise that only a wolf within fifteen feet could hear them. Percy flexed his human fingers on his injured hand and found no pain, only a slight stiffness. The sound of voices broke through but he focused on his pups. Where were his pups, what was gong on? Then he remembered.

The poison, the cure, everyone. Who. . . who was everyone? Percy's thoughts were scrambled and he tried to straighten them out.

Everyone was. . . Mr. D, Poseidon, Annabeth, Chiron, and Clarisse, and they were here.

Percy opened his eyes and saw that the sun was setting. He had been out for four hours. The pups couldn't be left to the cold for more than four hours. Wide awake now, Percy rolled over and onto his hands and knees, fighting a wave of dizziness.

"Percy?" He swung his head over and saw that everyone was sitting around near him. Annabeth stood up an tried to hug him. He growled at her, he couldn't be bothered with stupid things like that.

He needed his pups. Percy closed his eyes and let loose the animal below. The pain was intense but he fought off a howl. It didn't hurt as much as changing back.

Percy heard several gasps and he looked over. Everyone was staring at him wide eyed. They were to close to his pups, they needed to leave. He had to chase them off. Suddenly an almost silent whimper went by and Percy knew he could wait any longer.

He stumbled slightly and turned towards the makeshift den under the tree. It was good that everyone hadn't noticed the pups. He crawled down and looked over the pups. They were all curled up around each other trying to keep warm. In the middle of the pile was Gregory and Melancton.

Anthony was at the very edge and he had his nose on Gregory's injured leg. Love swelled in Percy's heart at the sight, all of them had survived so long without him, even at this young age. He circled them twice before he settled down next to them.

They all wiggled up to him and stuck their noses into his stomach. He yipped slightly as they latched onto him, trying to suckle. After a few sucks and their was no food they let go and curled up against his warm body. Their cold shivers subsided and they all fell asleep into a peaceful sleep.

"Son?" Poseidon leaned down so that he could see down into the den.

Percy pulled back his lips in a silent threat.

_Leave __**now.**_ Poseidon glanced from the young halfblood wolf form to his grandchildren.

Poseidon gave him a simple look. _I'll leave but were talking later._

The wolf nodded his large black head. _Fine_.

* * *

Blood seeped past his jaws as he shook his head. Percy's body flew up and down as the elk cow buck her back. His jaws clenched down on her hind quarters and his claws dug in. She was jumping and running around trying to shake him off.

Her herd had abandoned her as the elk bull lead them away from danger. She turned again and tripped, her front legs giving out. She gave on last kick in an attempt to free herself before she collapsed to to ground.

Percy shook his head and ripped out a large chunk of her hide from her body. She lifted her head and cried out. His jaws swung around and clamped around her neck. She swung her large head to shake the young halfblood werewolf from her.

He clamped down and crushed her wind pipe before ripping it out. Her body shuddered and she let go. The light in her eyes faded. Percy felt a little guilt at this but quickly shoved it out of his mind, it was for his pups.

He grabbed the dead elk by the top of the muzzle and dragged it back to the clearing. Everyone, including the pups under the pups under the tree, were asleep. He dragged the corpse to the side near the pups and went into the den.

One by one he scruffed the pups and placed them outside. They were only two days old but they smelled the food. The lifted their noses and started to cry. Percy ate his fill and turned to the pups.

"iiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeeeee!" a high pitched scream rang through the clearing.

The pups immediately stopped whining and Percy folded his ears tight against his head. He turned slightly to see Annabeth awake and staring at the bloody corpse of the elk. Everyone else awoke and looked around. Grover looked at the elk and cringed slightly.

Clarisse had to turn away for a second before looking back. Mr. D, Poseidon, and Chiron just raised an eyebrow and looked over at Percy. They only seemed mad at them being waken in such a rude way.

Percy flicked back his ears sheepishly. _Sorry. . ._

The pups, now not so startled, began to cry again. Everyone looked over at the small pups. Poseidon had told them but seeing the puppies was different. Chiron stood up and stretched his four legs before he turned to him

"Percy, we need to talk." the wolf looked at him and nodded but flicked his tail.

_Hold on._

He turned back to his pups and arched his back. He coughed several times and regurgitated the half digested food for the pups. He placed each of the small bodies around the pile. They all took a deep sniff before they dug in. Percy sat and watched them eat.

Suddenly a growl came from the woods. The puppies stopped their movement and went completely silent. A very skinny grizzle bear lumbered out of the early morning darkness into the clearing. Everyone stood and Percy rose his hunches in a threat.

_Stay away from my children._

Foam dripped from the bears mouth and then he knew. The bear had not eaten in months and it would do anything for a meal. He would kill everyone, even helpless pups for the elk carcass.

Percy turned and picked up all the pups and quickly placed them on his back. He then held Gregory and Melancton in his mouth. He looked over at the others and they all had backed up. The bear wasn't paying attention to them but was staring at the dead elk at the wolf's paws.

He backed away slowly. If he took the puppies and ran then it would go for the dead elk. Percy looked over at Poseidon, Chiron, Mr. D, Annabeth, Clarisse, and Grover. He had to herd them out of here. He turned to them a growled.

_Go!_

They backed away slowly from him. His bark was muffled by the pups hanging from his mouth.

_Leave now! RUN!_

Percy turned and ran away from the scene of the bear stealing his kill to his friends turning away. The seven pups on his back clinged on with their jaws an tiny claws while Gregory and Melancton hung from his lightly clamped jaws.

"Percy! COME BACK!" the desperate cry of Annabeth trying to call him to her was the last thing he heard of them for several months.


	13. Walking

Death Note Owner13: Updating!

* * *

2 ½ weeks old. The puppies were 2 ½ weeks old today. All of the puppies had opened their eyes at seven days old except for Melancton. He finally opened his eyes on the twelfth day. They had all been quite shaken up after their run from the bear but they quieted down afterward.

Two days after that when the puppies were four days old, Percy had finally finished digging a properly sized den. On the sixth day he had gone out and marked his territory. Then they had opened their eyes. Now they were 17 days old and Percy was trying hard to contain his excitement. Standing in front of him on shaking legs was Anthony.

"Come on Anthony, come to Daddy!" the elder wolf bounced happily on his paws. The young pup looked over at his father, trying to understand him. Percy barked

"Come on! You can do it!"

Anthony lifted a small paw tentatively and placed it in front of him. He looked over at his father for approval. Percy nearly started howling in joy. He then moved his other paws slowly at a time. One foot. . . two feet. . . three feet. . . four- face plant. Anthony's golden eyes widened as he laid on the ground, his paws splayed out from under him.

A whimper started followed by a down right cry. Percy walked over to his crying son and gave him a couple licks between his ears. Anthony cried a little more before he finally quieted down. He lifted his head, golden eyes shining before his nose connected with Percy's.

"Come on pup, lets try again." he leaned down and scruffed the young wolf and placed him on his feet again.

He backed up so he was five feet away. Anthony looked down at his own paws, over at his dad, then his siblings. All of his younger siblings watched him with wonder and amazement. Their brother was walking like their Daddy. Anthony then turned forward and started to walk. One small step after another. Finally he reached Percy. Percy nudged him over so he was on his back and he started to tickle him. Anthony let out small little yips and yowls of laughter.

* * *

Percy watched as the puppies played. They didn't go far for they were still unstable in their feet but they were having fun. The point of the game was to try to get a sibling off their feet and pin them. Anthony almost always won but now and then Nicholas would get him down.

Percy smiled slightly before looking over at Gregory. He had yet to walk, let alone stand. Even Melancton, the runt, had walked before him. Gregory turned and licked his injured leg. Percy sighed and walked over to his second eldest son. He nudged him in the side.

"Come on Greg. Stand up for Daddy." all the puppies looked over at their fathers familiar voice.

None had learned the words but they understood the body language. Their father was tense. Gregory looked up and then laid his head down in his front paws. Percy's eyes widened. He was giving up and he would soon die.

"No! Get up NOW!" the half blood barked at the pup.

Gregory drew back quickly and pined his ears. His father grabbed him by the scruff and placed him on his feet. Greg held his back right paw off the ground but he did not fall. Percy backed up two steps and thumped his tail once on the ground. All the other pups had stopped playing and waddled over to them. They all sat behind their father, all but Anthony and Melancton. Anthony padded up to his younger brother and gave him a lick on his nose. Melacton gave Greg's a gentle nudge.

Both of the pups then turned and stood next to Greg. Anthony and Melancton each lifted one paw and placed it in front of them. Gregory watched and did the same. Step by step and a limp, Gregory made it to his father. Percy immediately picked him up and placed him down so that he was sitting and started to lick him lick crazy. His tail was wagging madly and all the other pups saw this. They all gathered around Gregory and gave him yips of approval. He had finally joined the pack.


	14. Paradise

Pan grimaced as he held the body of a dead bird. Nature was coming apart at the seams. The god of all things wild frowned as he buried the creature. "Please hurry, young wolf. I don't know how much longer until everything falls apart.

* * *

Percy did a quick head count and wagged his tail. All of his pups, who were now 4 months old, sat in front of him.

"Alright, let's go!"

Yip of excitement echoed through the air as the pack of werewolves started up their journey again. Percy knew he had to find Pan, to fix what was happening. It wasn't very noticeable yet, but the halfblood could feel it. The world was dying. Images kept coming to him in his dreams. A world where trees were no more, where people were dying left and right. A world where wolves, along with every other animal species, were extinct. Luna had called the place where Pan resides the wild. Percy now knew what they were actually heading for now.

"Paradise."

* * *

AN: Not a Wolf's Rain crossover. Similar plot. . . but not really. . . Sorry for such a short chapter! I'm alive, but having serious writers block.

TELL ME WITH YOUR REVIEWS WHERE YOU THINK THE STORY SHOULD GO NEXT!


End file.
